


You're My Responsibility

by greekchalamet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, all other ships are too the side but asanoya, asahi needs a lot of reassurance, ok no more tags you'll figure the rest out, some kagehina but it's to the side, very stubborn noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekchalamet/pseuds/greekchalamet
Summary: Asahi has been taken care of Nishinoya all of high school. From the moment they met all the way to on the volleyball court. Likewise, Nishinoya has always been reckless unless it came to Asahi. He would dive for risky strikes and bend in ways no body should bend. When the infamous "Rolling Thunder" injures his knee during a game, it's Asahi's turn to take care of his best friend-- and his first love.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Asahi-san!" Nishinoya cried out. His eyes followed the ball, never moving away from their target. Asahi looked in Nishinoya's direction, ready for it. The brunette dove for the sailing sphere, smiling in satisfaction when his hand stopped it and it sailed towards Asahi. Then everything felt like it went in slow motion. Nishinoya's leg was bent, a terrible position for a perfect landing. He felt his body slam against the cold tiles of the court, his knee taking most of the damage to brace the rest of his body.

Asahi struck the ball, watching it land successfully on the other side of the net with a loud thud. The final point of the game.The game that would send them to the final round. The game that chose their fate. For a moment, the arena stayed silent. Then came the roaring of happy cheering, fans standing up in the stadium with their hands flying into the air. A powerful, bloodcurdling shriek overpowered everyone, though. Karasuno turned in the direction of the screaming, everyone freezing when they saw Nishinoya howling and screaming in pain. Asahi was the first to run over, careful not to touch the injured boy. 

"Fuck!" Noya screamed, clutching his knee for dear life. The rest of the team came over and so did some of the opposing team. Nishinoya never complained about an injury and he especially didn't show when it hurt, so this wasn't something to be taken lightly. Asahi looked down at Noya, hesitantly looking at his knee and then gagging. It seemed like it was twisted, but it was bruised so heavily at the bottom it looked black. Shouyou called for a paramedic, panic painted on his face. The rest of the team was gathered around him, making a shield. Even Tsukishima had a bit of a worried look, his eyes blown wide. 

"I'll pop it back into place!" Tobio barked, making everyone start to scream at him with disagreement. The loudest when it came to telling him how bad of an idea it was was Asahi, going to grab the shorter setter. But he was too late, Tobio already placing his hands on Noya's knee and pushing it in with a loud pop. Everyone retched with disgust and that was the last thing Noya remembered before blacking out, the pain taking over his body.

Nishinoya stirred, feeling something cold underneath and on top of his knee. Everyone was gathered around, peering down at the libero. Shouyou's eyes lit up with relief when he made eye contact, yelping loudly. Everyone woke up from their collective naps, except Shouyou and Asahi who were already conscious. Everyone looked at the libero with relief, crowding around his bed. Noya sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked at the ice on his knee.

"What happened? We won right? We're still in the championship, right? Did I help? Guys-" His breathing became faster with every question and Daichi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Noya, calm down. You're fine, you tore your meniscus. It's something in your knee and..." The doctor walked in, giving Daichi some relief. Noya could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to explain was going on. Noya looked at the doctor, his eyebrows furrowed. All he wanted was some answers and he was definitely going through some shit to get some. The doctor was silent, making the room feel more tense. Finally the silence was broken after he cleared his throat.

"I'm Dr. Nori, but you already that, Nishinoya. You came in here earlier this afternoon and seemed to be blacked out. Are you feeling any better?" He asked, sitting down at computer in the corner. The group of boys looked at Noya with concern. Said boy shrugged with a frown.

"I mean, it really hurts, but not as bad. So, a little better I guess. Can I still play volleyball?" He asked, pivoting his hips to face the morose professional. Dr. Nori turned his head ever so slightly, his face deadpan. Everyone gulped when he turned back around, typing into the computer. "Come on old man! Give us the facts!" Ryuu shouted, making Daichi and Koushi smack the back of his head in unison.

"Respect the doctor, Tanaka!" Ryuu rubbed the back of his head, his eyebrows furrowed in pain. Dr. Nori spoke up again.

"Unfortunately, no. Not for a couple of weeks at least." Nishinoya felt his heart drop in his chest. In a month the Spring Tournament was coming up and he didn't know if they'd survive the games without him. He almost bent his knee to get up but Asahi was two steps ahead, one hand on the libero's thigh and the other on his shin. Noya gave him an astonished look, making Asahi pull away. He was a little embarrassed to say he kind of liked it.

"I'm prescribing you some Paracetamol, you can pick it up at your pharmacy whenever you'd like. I'm gonna have to ask one of you to take care of him. He's been here enough times for me to know he's gonna try to play on that injury." Everyone nodded and looked each other, silently debating who was going to take care of the energetic athlete. Asahi cleared his throat and scratched his chin, making everyone look at him.

"I'll take care of Noya." There was another exchange of glances, this time with more smirking and coy snickers. Nishinoya sat up and punched Asahi's arm lovingly with a grin. Asahi groaned in pain and looked at Noya with hooded eyes, his heart skipping a beat at his smile.

"Asahi-san for the win! The rest of you guys suck." Asahi helped Noya up, grabbing the crutches laying there for him. Noya held his waist with one arm and used the other to ease himself off the uncomfortable bed, balancing on his good leg. He got the crutches underneath his armpits and shot Asahi a 'thank you' glance as he started to walk. 

"You guys go home, I'll bring home Noya." 

"Are you sure? The car is big for all of us, Hinata will just sit on Kageyama's lap." Koushi inquired, looking at the blushing ginger and the younger setter. They glanced at each other and averted their gaze, clearing their already clear throats.

"Oh no, it's okay. Noya needs some space to stretch." Asahi assured, a small smile on his face.

"Asahi-san, you don't have to baby me you know." Asahi's smile faded and was replaced with a concerned gaze. He started waving his hands frantically and his face started to heat up. He didn't mean to baby Nishinoya, he just wanted to make sure he didn't overwork or exert himself because the last thing he needed was his best friend and best libero out for another three weeks. "I'm kidding! Calm down, you're so bashful off the court." Asahi blushed.

"Noya, don't rub salt in his wounds!" Ryuu scolded. The two started bickering, debating Asahi's ability to stay stonefaced right in front of him. Maybe this was a mistake.


	2. Calm Down, Asahi-san!

Asahi successfully loaded an overly rambunctious Nishinoya in the car, spreading him across the backseat. He used all the seatbelts, sort of caging him in like he was in a gurney. He was visibly nervous and Noya held his arm, laughing at himself because of the way he was positioned. Usually, he'd be barking at anyone who did this to him, making him feel like a patient, but Asahi clearly had good intentions. He just had terrible execution.

"Calm down, Asahi-san! Just take me home, I need to stretch this knee." He reassured. Asahi furrowed his thick eyebrows and shook his head at the smaller boy. The last thing he should be doing is stretching a fresh injury, one that he had just gotten only four hours ago. 

"No, you're gonna come over to my house and rest. You shouldn't try to immediately work on your knee, Noya. Just listen to me, please." Asahi scolded. His face flared up at the shocked look on Nishinoya's face. "Unless you really need to! I'm not your dad-"

"That's the first time I've seen you stand your ground, Asahi-san! So cool!" Asahi rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the excited libero. It was true, usually he just let things slide because he was terrified of confrontation. The amount of times Daichi had to scold him because he let people walk all over him was a little embarrassing. But he was willing to put his foot down in the name of Noya's safety, even if he might have to argue him down. 

The long haired ace backed away from the car door, shutting it and walking around to the front of the car to sit in the driver's seat. As he opened the door, he felt a heaviness set in his chest. He leaned over the seat and saw Nishinoya solemnly looking down at the floor. He'd never seen Nishinoya look so upset. He usually was smiling no matter the circumstance, making jabs at Asahi or Tsukishima until one of them bit back (always Tsuki), but now he looked like he'd just lost someone. He did. But it wasn't a someone, it was a something. He'd lost volleyball.

"Noya, are you alright?" Asahi asked, finally sitting down and buckling in his seatbelt. He heard shifting on the seat and turned around, waving his hands at Nishinoya. "Don't move! You might strain your knee."

"Asahi, I'm fine, really!" The lack of honorifics took him by surprise by he was too concerned about Noya's knee to correct him. He swiveled his body around to face him, his arm on the seat to brace himself. His eyes were boring into Noya's skin, glaring at him with such power the libero looked away due to being too flustered.

"You're not alright. Stop saying that. You're in pain and you're going to rest while I give you your knee brace."

"Asahi-san-"

"Noya." Asahi muttered, a warning threaded into his voice. Nishinoya nodded with a soft sigh, Asahi being the only person he wasn't in the mood to challenge at that moment. The taller man turned back around to face the steering wheel, starting the car and pulling out of the nearly empty hospital parking lot.

The drive home would have been nice and quiet if Nishinoya didn't request so much music on full blast. Asahi, willing to do anything to make the libero smile, obliged. Their music taste usually contrasted heavily to the point where they had to do rock paper scissors on who got the aux, but that day it meshed together nicely. Asahi liked slow music, things like R&B or Lofi while Nishinoya got his daily rush of serotonin from heavy metal and hip-hop. That day, Noya chose 'Telephone,' a song that meshed their separate tastes together like cereal and milk. From that song on, all the songs had just seemed to be perfect for both of them. Noya watched the way Asahi's fingers gently tapped the steering wheel along with the beat, making him feel his cheeks head up. He turned away when he made eye contact with the ace through the rear-view mirror with a gentle raspberry to act nonchalant.

Asahi parked the aging Toyota and turned to check on his best friend, his mouth curling into a soft grin at the sight. Noya's hair was flat due to the heat of the car making him sweat, his chest rising and falling softly. He was deep in sleep and his uninjured knee bent, the other being pinned down by the seatbelt. Asahi stepped out of the car and opened the backseat door, carefully unbuckling all the seatbelts. He didn't want to touch his knee, the look on Noya's face when he screamed flashing in his memory. He cupped his armpits with his elbow, sliding him enough so he could put him over his shoulder. He succeeded, exhaling slowly with relief. He closed the car door behind him as he walked up the steps to his house. 

He fumbled for the keys in this pocket, pulling them out and stupidly dropping them onto the floor. They jangled mockingly and he huffed, lowering himself slowly. He successfully nabbed the keys and unlocked the mahogany door with a long sigh of exhaustion. He was already pretty fatigued from the game, but taking care of Noya was it's own struggle. He brought the smaller man inside and laid him down on the couch. He didn't want to wake him up, but Noya was already a pretty light sleeper as it is. He rushed upstairs and opened his hall closet, full of first aid supplies and braces. His mom was a little overprotective when it came to her son, already worried about him playing volleyball. He rummaged around until he found one from middle school, figuring it'd be small enough for Noya. He came back down the steps and saw start to sit up, clearly about to bend his knee.

"Noya! Keep your leg straight." Said man nodded, his doe eyes looking up at him as Asahi hovered over his small body. Their size difference always set in at random times, like when they went out for ice cream and Asahi had to duck to get inside the building but Noya just walked in. Or the time when they went to the gym together and Noya had to be lifted by Asahi to get on the pullup bar. It really sank in now, though, when Asahi was biting his lip as he tried to open the box and his eyebrows furrowed. Noya felt so small looking up at him and usually he hated that feeling, but it made him want to kiss those plush lips in that moment. He shook his head, alarmed by his thoughts. He'd been thinking about Asahi like this for months now and it was getting a little scary. He'd been thinking about what dates would be like, the way their lips would move in perfect sunc the way Asahi just scooped him up like it was nothing, the way he pinned his hair up before games, all of it. Their friendship was one of tightest. They hadn't fought in years due to always making compromises and Asahi was always a shoulder he could cry on. That just wasn't something he could lose because of a simple crush, no way. He'd just work his feelings away.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt some pressure on his knee, sucking the air in through his teeth. Asahi paused, silently asking if Noya was alright while putting on the knee brace. Noya understood his silent inquiry and nodded, letting him continue. He watched Asahi tighten the velcro, pulling away from him when he was done. He stood up and looked down at Noya, searching for any signs of pain on his face.

"Asahi-san?" Noya blurted, locking eyes with his friend. Asahi hummed in response as he raised a brow. "Thank you for taking care of me." The tall man felt cheeks warm up and scratched the back of neck with a soft chuckle. Noya noted the way his chest rose and fell when he did that. He loved his laugh. It was calming.

"Of course. You're my responsibility." 


End file.
